Zep
Zep Hindle, better known as "Zep" is a crazed gunman looking to cure himself by any means possible. He values himself over others, has no respect for his surroundings and is a belligerent, uncaring wrecking ball of destruction. In spite of willing to meet degrading lengths in order to achieve his selfish, inward-looking goals, he incessantly reminds everyone of, "The Rules." Whenever someone carelessly disregards them, Zep assumes the role of a fury, punishing the rule-breakers dutifully. History Season 10 Zep stormed in near the ending of Season 10. Initially, he attempted to burglarize TLC's house, but being feckless, he instead insulted everyone as they slept comfortably. Zep encountered Roco and quickly scared the latter off easily. Zep knew that he couldn't afford to buy more time, and got down right to business. His seemingly half-hazard, accident-prone, silly plans deviated at every turn, thus granting him an outcome that was unintended, such as Bakon intercepting his assassination mission. The confrontation between Bakon and Zep graduated from tussle, to all-out brawling. Surprisingly, Zep does well, dodging and weaving Bakon's ki-based attacks, albeit, quite sloppily. After defeating Bakon, Zep continued to swagger around and hector those who thought breaking the rules was a good idea. Much to Zep's liking, he found solace in Elf supporting the idea of following rules. Taking place in between Zep's arrival and Bakon's fight, Oceanus Shenron spectated, closely eyeing Zep. In the aftermath of Zep trouncing Bakon, Oceanus challenged Zep to a battle in Kame house, which left Master Roshi's household in ruins. Once again, Zep shockingly keeps up with Oceanus, who is supposed to be his better. They both clobbered each other to a draw, frequently battling time after time to prove superiority over one another. It wasn't until later that Zep discovered Oceanus was a trap and promptly attacked her again. Zep, once again, attempted to murder a mother and rape her child, Bulma and Bulla. He drove to Capsule Corp, hopped out of the car, and broke into Bulma's house with the full intention of murdering Bulma in cold blood and raping Bulla. As usual, Zep didn't follow through with his plan, instead opting to commit a drive-by shooting. For a while, Zep continued his wackadoodle toomfoolery, getting into a fistfight with a bald black guy and presumably icing him. Zep mysteriously vanished, and to this day, he his whereabouts remain unknown. Powers & Abilities * Zep is a powerful gunman, definitely pressing superhuman levels. He is able to deflect and dodge moderate ki-based attacks and dishes out some of his own. Zep's speed allows him to outrun massive explosions and evade projectiles, though, his agility may play a part in that. Abilities * Super Strength: Zep gave a beating to Folklore Nigga, who is well above the average human, even capable of destroying Kame House in a single blast. * Super Speed: Zep is able to outrun ki blasts and evade them. * Skilled Marksman: Zep is a sharpshooter, able to shoot anything anywhere. * Flight: Apparently, Zep can fly. He was shown using it against his battle with Folk Lore Nigga. It is debated whether or not he can jump really high or if it's actual unassisted flight. * Mrs. Gordon: Whenever Zep shouts "MRS. GORDON!" he appears to become stronger and faster. Themes/Music Game Over - Saw (All) Trivia * Zep loves Android 18. * Zep's favorite pastime is shouting "Mrs.Gordon" and brandishing his gun threateningly at young children. * Zep is friends with NoobMaster69. Gallery ZepStruggles.png|Zep fighting over a gun. Michael-as--Zep--in-Saw--michael-emerson-130040_1877_1202.jpg|Zep getting ready to blast a nigga. hqdefault (3).jpg|Zep creep creeping on Mrs. Gordon. Category:Everything